To Save Him
by Sarah August
Summary: 3x15 happens a little differently. Elijah changes his mind about kidnapping Elena. Feelings happen along the way both never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **To Save Him

**Summary: **A different change to the episode 3x15. Elijah changes his mind about kidnapping Elena and they form a plan to bring down Esther. Along the way, Elena realizes something unexpected about herself and who she may care for now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

**Author: **Sarah August

**Chapter 1**

" That isn't true. I told you that your mother just wants a new start."

Elijah stared back at her and then to the trees behind her in the distance. He hated when people lied to him. He especially hated it when it was from someone that he had once trusted and held such strong faith in.

"I can hear your heart beat," He spat dangerously, trying to control his temper with her. "It jumps when you're being dishonest. You lied to me at the ball and you're lying to me now." Elijah rounded on her. "Now, tell me the truth."

Elena swollowed hard and looked back at him with regretful eyes. "I'll tell you..."

Elena stopped and her gaze fell to inbehind Elijah.

They were no longer alone in the woods.

Rebekah was here.

Elena suddenly felt terrified. What was going on?

"I told you to wait!" Elijah snapped.

"I thought you were begining to change your mind, brother," Rebekah shot back, looking like a devilish angel with her blond hair hitting the sun light. "So, should I take her?"

"Elijah?" Elena questioned, disbelief filling her.

Elijah scowled and then stomped his left foot to the ground. It had a thunderous affect and the earth shattered beneath him. Elena gasped in horror.

"Come, or she'll hunt you," Elijah told her plainly. He was talking about Rebekah who looked furious.

Elena hurried toward him. He snatched her to him, quickly by her waist and they were gone into the earth before Elena could blink.

They continued moving fast, through a sea of tunnels underneath the ground. Elijah had stopped only when they arrived to a familiar looking cavern. It was where the story of the originals lay.

The cavern where no vampire could enter. Not even him.

"Get in, now," He told her breathlessly. "I have to go back and stop her. I can't risk her getting to you in the process."

Elena, surprised that Elijah was now saving her, listened and gave a nod. He was then gone before she could say anything else to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elijah found Rebekah about twenty feet from Elena's hiding spot and she was closing in. He crashed into her as a football quaterback would while making a saving tackle. He pinned her effortlessly to a near by wall of solid stone. Rebekah glared viciously at him and hissed. "You'd do this, to your own sister, for the likes of her?" spat Rebekah.

"Rebekah, I will give you one chance. Go home and act like this never happened," Elijah told her warningly.

"I won't forget it, brother," Rebekah replied, before pushing back at him to get free of his grip. Furious, Rebekah did as he had asked of her. They had become vampires on the same day, and bore matching strength, however his sister did not have his fighting skills. She had never challenged him before. He suspected she never would again.

Somehow, she saw this as his choosing Elena over her. It was a betrayal. And she would never let it go.

Elijah stayed in place a few moments before returning back to Elena.

"Elena, come out of there," Elijah said, trying to remain calm, hoping it would get Elena to trust him again. He suspected that, right now, she likely didn't know what to think of him. But they were even, in a way. Elena had kept life threatening information from him, and he had plotted to threaten her life in turn. What was worse, he couldn't afford to think about it, right now.

Slowly, Elena moved towards him. "Why should I trust you?" She accused.

"If you don't, I'll be forced to leave without you, and I'm certain that my sister is still close by. If she discovers that I have left you... well, it won't be good for you," Elijah told her honestly.

Elena frowned, still not liking having to trust him, but decided to step out of the cave.

"What was in the coffin that's opened back there?"

Elijah looked behind them.

"I suspected that was where Niklaus had our mother," He answered her. "Elena, I must still give the impression that I'm going ahead with my plan. Damon and Stefan will not help me, if I do not."

"I can ask them..."

"I can't allow them the option of saying no," He said, cutting her off. "My family is at risk here, Elena. What would you do if Jeremy was about to die?"

Elena blinked, finally deciding something.

"I want to help you, Elijah. You've saved me... I want to help," She told him softly, baring a sad smile.

"Good," He said, approching her slowly. Elena stared at him, curious but also wary. "What are you..."

"You do trust me, don't you?" He teased her lightly, bringing out a smirk from her. She then frowned again, just as quickly.

"What do you mean, Elijah?"

He stood directly in front of her. He was a breath away, now. She shivered at his closeness.

Unexpectedly, making her gasp in surprise, he began pulling back her long dark hair, baring her neck to him. It was more like a caress.

"Elijah..." She stuttered.

"Shh," He then whispered, cutting her off, locking intense gazes with her. They stood like that for several minutes, just breathing, staring each other down. He then looked as if he could kiss her, but instead he reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Stay like that," He spoke softly, before playing with her cell phone camera.

Elijah then moved away from her, going behind him, setting up the phone to sit on a near by wall. Elena was puzzeled that he left the cell phone still on. What was he going to do?

"Trust me," He whispered to her again, before bending close to her bare neck, still breathing. Elena shivered again at the contact, begining to gasp for air, when his hands moved around her waist, pulling her closer still.

The smell of him left her breathless and she moaned against him. She couldn't describe it, but it was heavenly.

Elena then let out a startled cry at the feel of his fangs in her skin, brutally savage, drinking her in. She slumped against him, and he brought her to the ground, still drinking her blood. He wrapped her legs around him loosely as he enjoyed her. He then brought himself away, only to bite the other side of her neck, and then ripping at her shirt, before moving to her exposed chest. Elena arched against him in pleasure and the last thing she saw before passing out was the light from her cell phone. He had recorded the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Damon and Stefan stalked inside the Salvatore mansion, both telling the other how they couldn't find Elena anywhere. Stefan noticed they were no longer alone inside their home first. He froze, before exchanging surprised looks with Damon. "He's got Elena," said Damon as if impossibly reading Elijah's mind.

"I do," Elijah admitted, rather proudly. He rose up from the chair by the fireplace. "Here, take it as proof. If you fail to do what I ask of you next, I promise you it will only get worse for Elena. I have been alone for sometime. I am not against using her to change that fact. Especially when I enjoy her devine company, so very much," He added lastly with a slight smirk, taking enjoyment at the dark looks he was getting from both brothers.

Damon swollowed hard and gave a vicious look before tossing the cell phone over to Stefan. "Elijah, what do you want us to do?" asked Stefan before tossing the phone across the room.

"And she believed you were worth saving," said Damon sarcastically.

"Damon, I do suggest that you take this very seriously," Elijah told him, warningly so. "If you fail to help me stop my mother, I promise you that I will take Elena on one last wild ride of her life before the clock strikes nine. Do I need to give you another demenstration before you believe me?" Elijah offered with a dark, challenging smirk. "I'll certainly enjoy it. Her blood tastes almost like wine when you take it from her..."

"Alright," snapped Damon, outraged. "What do we do to stop your_ mummy_?" sneered the elder Salvatore.

Elijah shot the Salvatores another challenging smile. "Take the Bennetts out of the picture, and you will stop my mother. For now."

"What?" Damon was furious. They couldn't kill the Bennetts. Elena would never forgive them.

"I don't care how you do it, but you have until nine," Elijah told them, sounding almost bored. He grabbed for his coat and began to walk past them. "Now, I have to keep my promise to Elena, and go and say hello again." Elijah then stopped, looking back to the brothers. "If you follow me, I'll kill Elena. I do suggest you get to work."

Elijah then moved for the exit, not looking back.

"We're going to have to have a conversation with Elena about friending vampires that can kill us all," Damon said to Stefan after watching Elijah leave. "Lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elena was startled to see Elijah back at the caves. He again told her to hide in the specific cavern where no vampire could enter. The darkness highlightened his features, which seemed to draw her in to him. She walked to him, this time without him asking her too. She was still holding her neck and had a large bandage at her chest where he had also bit her after ripping at her sweater. What had exactly happened after that, Elena could not recall for the life of her. She only suspected that he had given her his blood, because the wounds, although very nasty, were healing rather fast.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Elena swore he looked really tired, worn. It was how she was feeling too.

"I'll live," She quipped, trying to smile, but failing. "What's next?"

"We wait right here, until I have word from Niklaus that it's over," Elijah told her honestly.

Elijah, surprising her, yet again, sat down on the floor in front of her. "Might as well be comfortable." He motioned for her to sit too.

Elena sat down too, daring to cross the safety barrier he had provided her with, sitting directly across from him on the cave floor. Again, his scent hit her, making her fight down a purring sound. He gave her a brief, curious look, but said nothing. She blushed furiously, happy for the darkness to mask what was happening between them.

"What happens, Elijah, when it's over?" Elena asked softly, after several seconds passing, saying nothing.

"If your friends don't suceed, I will die, along with my siblings," He admitted bluntly.

"And what happens to me?" She asked. Her heart beat picked up, rather fearfully so. Elena swollowed, trying to calm it, as he could hear it after all.

"What do you mean?" It was his turn to say. Elijah flicked a rock against a near by wall, reminding Elena of a boy by the look upon his face.

"Are you going to kill me if they don't stop Bonnie and her mom?" She asked softly, studying his face, daring him to tell her the truth.

Elijah frowned at that, sadly so. He met her gaze, rather painfully. "I have no wish to bring any harm to you, Elena. But if it comes down to the lives of my family and yours, I will not hesitate to show the Salvatores it was a failure on their part to choose to ignore how serious I am when it comes to saving those I value most. What would you do, if you were in my place, if it was Jeremy that was bound to die in one hour from now?" He asked her. The pain was clear in his voice. This was all far from easy for him. He didn't want her to be in this position, with him, but yet, here they both were.

"I would do anything to save him," She admitted, rather bitterly. But she understood. Boy, did she understand.

Elijah nodded. "If it is possible, Elena, I will spare your life. You, matter to me most, out of all your kind. But I love my family, Elena. I will not trade them, I would not trade them, for anything."

Elena stared back at him, finding herself reaching for his hand. "I... I get it. I think," She replied after a long silence.

His cell phone then rang, startling her.

"Stefan is coming your way," said Rebekah's voice. Elena shot up, to her feet, suddenly very frightened. Feeling like a cornered cat.

"Get in the cave," Elijah told her, getting up, and shutting off the phone.

Elena did as she was told. Rather shakily, she turned back to him. "What will you do to him?" She pleaded.

"Nothing, but if I have too... he shouldn't have tried to come here, Elena."

"Please..." She begged, her eyes pleading, filling with tears.

She couldn't lose another person that she loved.

Elijah returned her look with a pained expression of his own. "I'm sorry," he admitted, painfully. Elijah then shot into the darkness. Again, leaving Elena alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What are you doing here, Stefan?"

Elijah had managed to meet the young vampire at the enterance to the caves that held Elena captive.

"I'm here for Elena," Stefan replied obviously.

"I told you the plan, the only plan, Stefan," glared Elijah. "If you don't have a very dead Bennett witch to show me, you will regret your bold choice to challenge me for Elena. I thought I made myself very clear. Elena belongs to me, until you complete your task. And if you fail, or cross me in any way, the rules change again, Stefan."

"I told Bonnie that you want us to kill her or her mother to stop Esther," Stefan began.

"That was impossibily stupid, Stefan," said Elijah darkly, begining to stalk his prey.

"Hear me out," Stefan said, backing up a pace. "Bonnie used a spell after dying before. It brought her back. It was when Klaus was taking over Alaric. You only need one of them dead, to stop Esther. It doesn't matter if they come back."

"Agreed," Elijah replied, sizing up the younger vampire.

"Damon killed Bonnie five minutes ago. She'll stay dead, until after Esther realizes she can't complete her spell to kill all of you. Her mother will bring her back, when the coast is clear."

"Stefan, your plan sounds good in theory, however, if Miss Bennett is dead for more than an hour, she might not be able to come back. If you had made one of them a vampire..."

"Bonnie didn't want it," Stefan said shortly. "Now, when do we get Elena?"

"After I hear from my brother," countered Elijah impatiently. "Now, leave. If all goes well, I'll have Elena home within the hour."

"No, you've got what you wanted..."

"Not yet, I don't," snapped Elijah darkly. "Now, get out of my sight! If you do not leave, now, Elena will be the one to pay for your mistake. I have only begun in what I can really do to her, Stefan. Do you really want me to show you what I can do to her?" He hissed with a playful, dangerous smile.

"You won't kill her..." Stefan countered.

"Oh, I won't. I promise you that," replied Elijah, cutting him off. "I'll keep her alive, long enough, to where I can take how much of her that I want, and more. Much more, Stefan."

"Your bluffing," challenged Stefan, rather darkly himself.

"That is your mistake, Stefan," Elijah countered swiftly. "Assuming that I actually care more for her than I do of my own family."

Elijah was suddenly before him.

"You will not move until I say so," Elijah compelled Stefan. Elijah then smiled, backing away from the vampire, watching Stefan realize what he had done, and what he was really about to do.

"I'll make her scream for you, Stefan," Elijah promised with a grin before vanishing into the caves to find Elena.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He was upon her before she could bring herself to stand up. His arms gathered her up to his chest and his eyes changed to the deepest black that Elena had ever seen. Even before, when he attacked her last, his eyes hadn't changed like this. She shook with new fear when his teeth barred and he sank them home.

Elena cried out when she felt his teeth rip new skin and flesh, fighting to get to the blood to drink. She could hear Elijah growling like a rabid dog as he took her in. This was different than before. He was angry, he was furious, and Elena honestly didn't know if he was going to stop this time.

Elena felt something snap, painfully, which made her scream. Her bones were slowly breaking, one by one, as Elijah treated her like a rag doll in his arms.

The pain was becoming too much and her brown eyes fluttered and her body slumped. Elijah dropped her to the floor of the cave, still holding her, drinking her in. Finally, he let her go, when her heart slowed, to a near stop. Elena felt the taste of his blood again before Elijah vanished from her sight. She suspected he was going back to Stefan. She felt suddenly afraid again as she truly couldn't guess what Elijah was going to do next.

He nearly just killed her in his rage. And now he was going to direct it toward Stefan.

It was also the first time that Elena realized that despite the connection that was at the core of her relationship with Elijah, he was a very real danger to her. He may look like a man, talk like a man, but he was still a vampire.

Elena faught to keep still as Elijah's blood slowly healed her, and she tried not to let her fear overcome her. After all, he was going to come back for her, again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was dark and Elijah had not returned for a long time. She had no idea if Stefan was alive or dead. Elena shuddered upon hearing a loud clang from far away in the distance.

She had again recovered from Elijah's attack. Elena wasn't so certain that she was capable of surviving another. Especially if Elijah, again, lost control. Her shirt was torn and her clothes caked with her own blood. Elena was so terrified she wanted to just scream and scream.

How could he do this?

But then, Elena realized she had answered that question already. Elijah would literally do anything to try and save his family. She tried to understand, she had, but how could she accept him doing the things he had done to her?

Elena suddenly screamed when a hand reached out to grasp her shoulder. He had her! Elena tried to fight him, but he had her tight against him. Elijah then slammed her body into a near by wall to get her to stop thrashing. He held her by her wrists, above her head.

"Let me go!" Elena pleaded, trying to give him a push using her entire body, which caused Elijah to slam back into her, pining her more tightly to the cave wall. He continued to hold her like that, even when she stopped moving and glared at him through thick tears of outrage. Elijah seemed to be looking at her with a strange type of consideration. Slowly, he released one wrist and used his free hand to smooth back her long hair that was now everywhere between them. The sensation of him handling her hair made Elena give an involitary shudder. This time, not from rage, but from something much more deeper and personal. Elena flushed when she realized that there was apart of her that was enjoying having him so close. There was a part of her that craved it. He then moved to trace her face with his finger tips and Elena let out a helpless moan.

"No," Elijah finally replied, answering her plea. "I don't think that I will," He told her with a shaky voice of his own, before crushing his lips upon hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elena could feel the stones bite into her skin on her back as Elijah continued his steady pace of thrusts into her. She found her body moving against what she knew was right. Elena knew she shouldn't allow him too, but her body was singing an altogether different tune from the touches he was giving her. The way he was moving within her, all so right.

They had stayed locked together this way, for hours, it seemed. Elena took to clutching his shoulders for support when she finally felt her legs give out. It was a deep, satisfying pleasure that he was giving her, and she was begining to breath heavily, but with a smile to her sweaty face. When her eyes started to roll, Elena was certain she passed out from lack of air.

Elena woke up against him, sitting on the floor of the cave in a heap. "I... what happened?" She stuttered, trying to push away slightly.

She tried covering herself up more with what was left of her shirt, but it was no use. It was nearly torn to shreads. Elena was surprised to feel the marks on her back still. Usually, she would be healed by down. She rubbed her back thoughtfully. "Can I go...?" She whispered, trying not to sound as awkward as she felt.

Elena was very certain that it had been no dream that she had about her and Elijah rutting up against the cold stone wall. She blushed red upon the memory and what the memory left her with between her legs.

"You have been free to leave for some time," Elijah answered honestly. "However, you gave me other ideas," He told her boldly, looking at her in the dim light. Elena flushed heatedly again.

"Why..." Elena began, indicating to her back. With that, Elijah cut her off, giving a boyish, naughty grin. "Tell Stefan how I made you scream," He offered only in reply. Elijah then stood up, pulling her up with him.

Elena pressed a hand to his chest, trying to regain her own balance. She felt herself blushing everywhere when he lifted her up into his arms and began walking.

"Elijah..." She began, but stopped when he looked at her.

He stopped and stared at her for a long moment before continuing to carry her away in complete silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elena said a very awkward goodbye to Elijah out on the sidewalk in front of her house. She flushed remembering what they had done together only an hour ago. Her appearance was visable evidence of what all had happened between them.

She was limping as she made her way to the front door, and surprise hit her when the front door opened revealing Alaric, Stefan and Damon.

"What the hell did he do to you?" spoke Stefan firstly. All three men stared at her, wanting an answer.

"I.." Elena trailed off, not knowing how to explain it. It had been so unexpected. He had grabbed her, intent on one thing, but it had become something else entirely. They had given into each other and the attraction that had always burned between them. She still hurt, but it was a hurt well earned. After all she had been through, Elena wasn't going to hate what had become of herself and Elijah in the caves. "Elijah..." Elena began finally. "He saved me from Rebekah... I think they had been planning to kidnap me, but, Elijah had changed his mind. He saved me from her."

"But how did you get that way?" Stefan said, pointing to her rip clothes. "I heard you with him, Elena. He made me hear you... you were screaming..."

Elena flushed brightly and looked away.

"I think she's okay, Stefan," said Damon, realizing quickly that what ever had happened, it was personal to Elena and she really didn't want to confess it to everyone.

Elena looked greatful.

Stefan gave Damon an odd look but said no more and walked off into the night. Elena looked tearfully after him, knowing he was hurt and she couldn't take it back.

"I think I missed something here," spoke Alaric awkwardly, giving Elena a thoughtful look. "I think I'm going to bed." Alaric then vanished into the house.

It left Damon and Elena alone with each other.

Elena swollowed, ready for judgement from the vampire.

"So are you going to tell Stefan about the hot, sweaty jungle sex you had with Elijah in the caves or should I?" said Damon teasingly, giving her a naughty smile.

"How the hell..." Elena then gave Damon a slap on his arms that he had crossed. "How could you know? You weren't even..."

"After I got Bonnie going on the save the originals quest, I followed Stefan. I just wasn't stupid enough to get that close..."

Elena hit him again.

"Hey, what was that for?" hissed Damon, rubbing his arms. "I'm not the one that's in to..."

"Don't even go there!" Elena told him warningly.

"Okay, I won't tell Stefan," Damon then promised her seriously. "But what was all that with Elijah though, Elena? You know you can't trust him! People nearly died tonight because of him and his family. People you care about!"

"I know..." shouted Elena. "Don't you think I don't know all that? I can't..." She trailed off. "I just can't talk about it, Damon. I... I don't regret it. I wanted it to happen. It's all I can say about that."

Elena began to limp towards her front door.

"You want some of my blood, you know..." Damon offered awkwardly. "To heal and stuff? You might take awhile, doing it on your own." He looked her up and down again.

Elena scowled. "No. I'm tired Damon. I just want to get cleaned up and go to bed."

Elena then went inside the house. She was greatful Alaric had went to bed and not decide to question her further on what had happened. Elena went upstairs and into her bedroom. She removed her clothes and went into her bathroom to take a hot shower before dressing for bed. The pain was lessening, but was still there, especially down her back side. She slipped into a long night gown and went back into her bedroom. She gasped in surprise at seeing Elijah standing over her bed. He appeared to be setting down an envelope with her name on it.

"Elena," He began awkwardly. "I had hoped to slip out, before you finished in there. I'm sorry..."

Elijah moved towards her window that was open and she stepped in his way.

"What are you sorry for, Elijah?" She insisted. Elena was suddenly angry with him. He thought he could just leave and not say anything about what had happened. What they had both did in the caves. She recalled brazeningly being the first to reach for his zipper on his pants. Making her intent clear. She had wanted him as much as he had wanted her. Elena refused to be ashamed of what they had did.

"I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have kept you in those caves... we shouldn't have..." He trailed off, clearly bothered by what they had did together.

Elena grabbed his shirt and forced him to look at her. "I'm not sorry, Elijah... don't go... please."

"No, it was improper... I took advantage of you... I am truly sorry, Elena..."

Elijah then was gone from her room, faster than she could blink.

Elena, tearfully, moved for the note he left and sat down to read it.

_**Elena, **_

_**Today I did things that I abhor to protect those who I value most. If there is anyone that can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Remember to take it with you as I will always carry my regret. **_

_**I hope that you may find it within your heart to forgive me one day for what I have done , although there is no one who is more undeserving of your forgivness than I. **_

_**I will treasure the honor of knowing you, forever and always.**_

_**Elijah**_

Elena then crumpled the note before crying tears into her pillows. She knew that she shouldn't care this much, feel this much, but she couldn't help it. She may never see him again and the thought broke her more deeply than anything Elijah could ever personally do to her.

Elena couldn't allow herself to try and figure out what that meant. Not if she would never see him again. She reached for her pillows and continued to cry until she fell asleep.

_**The End. **_

**I am planning to write a sequel to this story. One that it a little longer than this. It should be up within a few days. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! **


End file.
